


This Song Saved My Life ~Donatello Hamato~

by TMNTpunkie (orphan_account)



Series: This Song Saved My Life [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, most of the pairings are forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TMNTpunkie
Summary: There was a girl who was never somebodies. Basically she lived in an orphanage her whole life. But a song she listened too gave her life. It was the song that saved her life. And that song had helped her get a bit better, even though she had bullies and was still depressed. She learned to ignore the ignorance and learned to embrace the love that she never gotten. It hurt still but she learned that the pain could be dulled. This is her story. The story of Elizabeth, the girl that stole Donnie's heart.Yet it was hard and it took everything from her. She didn't even know that she was capable to even capture a turtle heart much less one where he thought he loved April. But that shall be a story for another time. Anyways her whole life had always been about scavenging for food, or anything she could get her hands on.But that all changed on one day.That is where we start.





	1. This Song Saved My Life

        There was a girl who was never somebodies. Basically she lived in an orphanage her whole life. But a song she listened too gave her life. It was the song that saved her life. And that song had helped her get a bit better, even though she had bullies and was still depressed. She learned to ignore the ignorance and learned to embrace the love that she never gotten. It hurt still but she learned that the pain could be dulled. This is her story. The story of Elizabeth, the girl that stole Donnie's heart.

        Yet it was hard and it took everything from her. She didn't even know that she was capable to even capture a turtle heart much less one where he thought he loved April. But that shall be a story for another time. Anyways her whole life had always been about scavenging for food, or anything she could get her hands on.

 

But that all changed on one day.

 

That is where we start.


	2. Elizabeth

        Elizabeth, or as she is known as Eliza, was outside in the cool summer breeze smoking a cigarette a bad habit that she needed to break, even though it was hard to break from something that kept the anxiety down. She shook her head from the thought breathing in another swig on the smoke. Letting it stay in the back of her throat before she let it out from her nostrils wanting to feel the pain she felt all her life. She just wished that she could just be saved from herself. Hopefully. As she was thinking, she noticed that her cigarette was almost done. It had only about a bit left, maybe. She sighed sucking a bit more letting it fill her body once more before letting it out. Nothing but a dark cloud hovered above her as she sighed hopelessly. "Well my day just keeps getting better and better." She muttered with bitterness and envy as she stared down seeing all the kids with their family, giggling and laughing away like everything was fine. She frowned before touching a necklace that was around her neck subconsciously almost wanting to feel the texture and make sure that it was still around her neck. She doesn't remember but someone important had given the necklace to her. The necklace had 'Always In My Heart,' on the locket and the locket was a heart. She didn't know what or who gave it to her. It was just maybe a good luck charm. But she never believed in magic or miracles.

        She looked up before putting the cigarette out going back into her room getting her sony white headphones on. She stared at her iPhone getting onto her favorites sighing lowly. "What to listen too?" She muttered to herself sighing. She chuckled softly with a smile, "bingo." The one song that had been her lifesaver was marked with a star. It was her all time favorite. 'This Song Saved My Life*.' It had a star on it because it was her favorite. It was her favorite because it actually described her life so much better than actual words could. It was better than actual words that she couldn't describe herself. It was better that she didn't do this. She wasn't really good at words or anything meaningful so she just let the music speak for her.

I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today  
I see myself in every word you say  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever  
You always know how to make me feel better  
Because of you, my dad and me  
Are so much closer than we used to be  
You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town  
I turn you up whenever I feel down  
You let me know like no one else  
That it's OK to be myself

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

You'll never know what it means to me  
That I'm not alone  
That I'll never have to be

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

        After the song was done there was a knock on the door. She glanced up before sighing as she moved her headphones to around her neck, getting up and walked over to the plain white door, opening it. She glared at the lady who had treated her like she was nothing. "What?" She asked. Her voice laced with venom. All the lady did was motion for someone. She looked up seeing a tall man with burns on the side of his face, wearing fancy wear. She blinked before scoffing, "sure alright. I like it here even if you are a lonesome bitch." She grunted before sighing as she stared at the male before looking down, "what did I do something to ya?" She saw him shake his head, "then what is it?" She asked. Her voice laced with curiosity instead of the usual venom and bitterness. "I'm here to adopt you." She heard the deep gravely voice staring at the man with a raised brow, "to adopt me. Ha funny. You're one funny guy. Haha. I'm laughing on the inside. What else is new? Everyone who wanted to adopt me gave one look to me then told that lady that they wanted something a little less violent. . ." She frowned before looking away as she clenched her fists as she tried to hide her oncoming tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. "But that is one of the reasons you'll be useful." She heard the male again before chuckling, "all I'm good for is a walking dummy. A thing to be played with. I'm not going to let that happen so you can forget it and get someone else to be 'useful' for you." She grunted before staring at the male with a sigh, "if I do this. . . Will I be appreciated?" She sounded hopeful, but being hopeful doesn't get her anywhere. "Of course my child." She stared at him again seeing him nod. She looked away sighing as she rubbed her stomach. "Alright. . . I accept. . . But I work alone. I don't know what you do, but whatever it is. I'm a fast learner and I will be the greatest. . .even if I'm a fourteen year old girl who was abandoned when I was little." She just frowned, "but I'm determined to find the person who gave me this necklace even if it kills me." She looked up before going over to the bed that used to be her's as she packed up. As she packed up she got her headphones back on and decided to put 'This Song Saved My Life*' back on and she sang to it.

"I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today  
I see myself in every word you say  
Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever  
You always know how to make me feel better  
Because of you, my dad and me  
Are so much closer than we used to be  
You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town  
I turn you up whenever I feel down  
You let me know like no one else  
That it's OK to be myself

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

You'll never know what it means to me  
That I'm not alone  
That I'll never have to be

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

I was broken  
I was choking  
I was lost  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding  
Stopped believing  
Could have died  
This song saved my life  
I was down  
I was drowning  
But it came on just in time  
This song saved my life

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)

My life, my life  
(This song saved my life)."

After that she had everything packed. Everything that she ever bought, worked for, or earned came with her. Even the pillow and blanket she had ever since she was little. But something was on her mind. Who was this guy? And why did his voice sound so familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> "This song brought me too. . .too y-you?" Elizabeth commented staring at the purple masked turtle, Donatello.


End file.
